Eliotrope
Having appeared via a freak accident, Eliotropes are but mirror images of their creator, the God-King, which was Yugo through a time wrap during his fight against Ogrest. They move at the speed of lightning, disappear in the blink of an eye to reappear someplace else, away. Just like Eliatropes, they know the Wakfu's secrets. It was revealed by Oropo that the Eliotrope race had died out over the centuries and that he was the last one of their kind. It was also revealed that the Eliotrope, over time, had gained Yugo's memories, feelings, and desires due to being his copies. History The Eliotrope god is as mysterious as his followers. He's not one of the Twelve, although some people may claim otherwise. After all, it wouldn't be the first time a new type of divinity has appeared... Could he be a mortal who's crossed the threshold of Ingloriom? Or a minor god who has obtained enough power to transcend souls and inspire a new cult? Maybe this entity is even more ancient, and has decided to resurface from a long-gone era, forgotten by all... And what about those rare tales that claim that the Eliotropes are fragments born from a hero who became a god? Theologians have plenty of unanswered questions. Nobody knows the God-King's name. He is said to be wise, strong and compassionate. He is a source of inspiration to all Eliotropes... and a source of wonder to everyone else. Worship The symbol of Eliotropes is the portal. Having appeared via a freak accident, Eliotropes are but mirror images of their creator, the King-God. They move at the speed of lightning, disappear in the blink of an eye to reappear someplace else, away. Just like Eliatropes, they know the Wakfu's secrets. Eliotropes as described in their temple It is said they have been around since the dawn of time, even before the first cog of Xelor's Clock began turning. And yet... nobody remembers them. Eliotropes are the living legends that history forgot. What are they looking for? Nobody knows. Are they in search of their origins? Do they want to find missing knowledge? Do they want to make a place for themselves in a world that, more often than not, doesn't acknowledge their existence? Perhaps the most important thing to them is simply to exist at all... To be or not to be? Asking the question is, in itself, an answer. Dressed in their strange hats, that they never take off, the Eliotropes are weighed down by a certain sadness. They are sometimes referred to as being dark and shadowy, yet they seem to exude an internal light. Wakfu, the life force, flows through their whole being. They're said to be very ingenious, and they have exceptional artists and craftsmen in their number. Class spells The class spells available to members of the Eliotrope class are: Other *'Archetype:Warlock' *'Unique features:' Portals, Calm/Exalted state *'Strike power: '''Average to High,depending on build. *'Flexibility: Decent. *'Team play: '''Works well with most classes through use of support via portal attacks. *'Combat position: 'Front lines but to the side of the action,as many Eliotrope spells are line of sight. *'Good targets: 'Mid-to-Long range enemies with low defense, slow close-rangeds like the Moowolf. *'Bad targets: Close-range enemies that don't go down easily or have much MP. Spell-branch features *'Water:' Support mostly,light to medium damage. *'Earth:' Debuffs and HP steal,medium damage. *'Air: '''Push effects mostly,some damage over time,high damage. *'Support: '''Movement and portals,Passive buffs. Trivia * The Eliotrope class has no fire spells. * If an Eliotrope is KO'd in battle, the portals in the field will vanish. However if the battle involves more than one Eliotrope, then so long as one Eliotrope is alive, portals will remain. * As of the end of season 3, it appears the Eliotropes are extinct. Gallery External Links *Eliotrope at Wakfu's Official Site *Eliotrope Forum at Wakfu's official forums. Category:Class Category:Animated Series